<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Human Machine by dumbbabybitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254161">Her Human Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbabybitch/pseuds/dumbbabybitch'>dumbbabybitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Short Chapters, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbabybitch/pseuds/dumbbabybitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Stiller was just the receptionist at Avengers Tower when she was captured by HYDRA. She meets a mysterious girl, named Wanda, and they become fast friends. However, controlling Penelope's new powers proves harder than she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/OC, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah, working at the Avengers Tower was cool. I got to watch my favorite heroes come and go, but they never really noticed me. I was just the secretary, there to bring them coffee and go grocery shopping. I loved it though. I would wake up at six every day, and rush to work, hoping that they would finally notice me. None of them ever did. Well, Steve would say good morning now and then, but he was always distant.</p>
<p>"So, you doing anything after work today, Penny?"</p>
<p>"Please don't call me that, Robert. And yes, I have plans."</p>
<p>"You need to find an open night so you and I can...get closer." Robert's shameless flirting was a given at work. Why couldn't he take a hint?</p>
<p>"I gotta go, Robert. See ya tomorrow!" I ran out before he could protest. Honestly, he disgusted me. I've been rejecting him for over two years now, and he still persisted. The idiot.</p>
<p>I climbed up the stairs to my apartment, crashing on the couch as soon as I got in. My roommate, Alby, wouldn't be home for another hour, so I had the place to myself. I turned on the TV and dug into Alby's stash of cookies. Technically, I wasn't allowed to eat them, but Alby would never know.</p>
<p>A couple of hours, and several episodes of The Office later, I looked up as Alby walked.</p>
<p>"Hey," I said, still entranced in my show.</p>
<p>Alby coughed forcefully, causing me to look up.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I have a date tonight."</p>
<p>"WHAT!? I want her phone number, address, and social security number!"</p>
<p>"Jeez, chill out!" Alby laughed. "She's not a serial killer. At least, I don't think so..."</p>
<p>I sighed and leaned into the couch. "Well, have fun, I guess."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Penelope." She rushed off to change out of her uniform.</p>
<p>Alby was my best friend. She had been since second grade. I didn't want her to get hurt. Alby stepped out of her room, now wearing a sparkly blue dress, with black knee-high boots.</p>
<p>"How do I look?" She giggled, spinning in a circle.</p>
<p>"Great. Whoever your date is, she's lucky."</p>
<p>"Aaaw, thanks, Penny."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finishing my shift at work, I plugged in my earbuds and started walking home. My music was blaring so loud, I didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind me until they shoved me into the alley, pinning me against the wall.</p><p>"What the fu-" They covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. I inhaled and smelled an acrid smell, almost like gasoline. I looked up at my attacker, meeting their ruby eyes. That was the last thing I saw before it all went black.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>"Penelope Antoinette Stiller."</p><p>I stirred. What the... Where was I? Cold steel bars pressed into my back.</p><p>"She's awake."</p><p>"Good, we can start."</p><p>A hand wrapped around my wrist, lifting me off my feet. A sharp pain ran through my entire body. I tried to speak, but I was still gagged. I gingerly opened my eyes. Three people stood in front of me. A girl with chocolate brown hair and red eyes stood next to a young man with silver hair. They both looked extremely uncomfortable. Right in front of me, holding me up, was a tall man with grey eyes.</p><p>"Hello, Penelope. I am Dr. Strucker. I'll be...taking care of you."</p><p>With that, he dragged me over to a stiff metal chair in the middle of the room. The boy I had seen was suddenly by my side.</p><p>"What are you gonna do to her?" His accent was heavy.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine, eventually."</p><p>With that, guards escorted the girl and the boy out. Strucker turned back to me.</p><p>"Now, let's get you to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I winced as the cuts along my entire body flared with pain. I had been here for two weeks, and every day I got tortured.</p>
<p>"Get up!" one of the guards yelled. He dragged me up, and dragged me into the hallway, as I yelled in pain. I spotted Wanda around the corner. We made eye contact,  and she turned away. The twins had supported me during my time here,  but in front of the guards or Strucker,  they were powerless.</p>
<p>The guards led me to the training room, a cold, dark place. Strucker was waiting inside. "What do you want now?" I clenched my jaw.</p>
<p>"Whoa, Penelope. We have a mission for you." One of the guards lunged out, jabbing me in the collarbone. I stiffened as all feelings went out the window. I watched Strucker smile.</p>
<p>"Now, soldier, go kill."</p>
<p>-----------<br/>I woke up screaming, as usual. The twins rushed to my side. "Penelope, are you alright?" I heard Wanda say.</p>
<p>"When has the answer ever been different?" Pietro scoffed.</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>I sat up, blood rushing to my head. I turned to Wanda, smiling at the concern in her eyes. My smile faltered as the memories came flooding back. </p>
<p>Standing over a young woman, I watched her scream. "Please don't hurt me! I haven't done anything!" I knew that was a lie. She had revealed HYDRA's secrets, so she must die. I raised my hand, conjuring a sword of light. I swung down as she screamed.</p>
<p>I jolted back to reality, staring down at my hands. They had killed someone.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Penelope?"</p>
<p>"Wanda, I...I think I...I think I killed someone."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>